


Cherry

by yourphosiegirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Kinky, Multi, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourphosiegirl/pseuds/yourphosiegirl
Summary: Josie has a secret, for most of her life but something is about to change.Hope G!p. Read the notes for the warnings.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 39
Kudos: 240





	1. Josie

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I'll do my best. The other update will be soon. If anyone is reading this at all. I just needed this ok. Don't like, don't read it. There's mention of drug use nothing major. But just saying.
> 
> Hope's G!p, that means she has a dick. 
> 
> There's also Incest and you've been warned!

* * *

**Chapter one: The beginning**

Lizzie was always faster than me in _everything_.

For everything.

She was always the first to come to the cafeteria to eat her pancakes for breakfast. She was the first to leave the room when the bell rang. The first to be noticed by all of them.

That included Hope Mikaelson.

Maybe it was the provocative clothes she wore or the sympathy she showed. The thing was that everyone seemed to become charmed by my twin sister. And Hope Mikaelson was not exactly an exception.

Hope was my best friend since childhood and for whom I have always been in love in secret, despite Penelope, but that's beside the point. She was the only person who was always by my side.

As cliché and dramatic as I sound, my love for her was a love at first sight when she arrived here at Salvatore boarding school. I'm sure I fell in love the moment she approached me and helped lift the floor when I fell because Lizzie was pushing me right into the main entrance. Since that day we became inseparable, where she was, I was, and vice versa. Causing a big pet peeve from Lizzie who didn't like at all when I left her behind for the Milkaeson.

For years our bond grew stronger and stronger, there was nothing that could shake our friendship. Of course she had other friends, but I didn't. There was only her and Lizzie in my life.

But time has passed and all that has changed. We were still friends, but when our childhood was over, that world of ours was gone. Suddenly Hope would rather watch my sister sunbathe in the pool than stay in the dorm talking to me.

By this time I was about 14 years old and still confident that I was still in love with her. Even after staying a year with Penelope. In my innocence and ingenuity that one day I would still date her. That we would live together when we went to college and that we would get married when we finished. That we would have children and spend the rest of our lives together.

It was just my dream.

Although deep down I knew it wouldn't happen. That I was more of a sister to her and that wouldn't change.

It was getting harder and harder to take this situation forward, I never gave up on our friendship and kept going out with her. Even if it meant watching her hit on Lizzie, who always seemed to love the attention that was offered.

Yes, it was hard and it hurt to see how much they practically ate with each other's eyes, yet I held on and continued to play my role. Except when Hope told me she liked Lizzie and was going to tell her, something deep in my mind said enough! I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to wake up once and for all and accept that she would _never_ want me beyond friendship and that it would be madness to insist. I couldn't help feeling rejected, but the last thing I wanted was to be the poor thing in the story.

I took a revamping of my lifestyle. I started going to the parties with the wolves and piss off the sophomore witches.

Maybe it got out of my control when I started to hooked up with everyone, I guess, silently I had already make out with a lot of girls and boys and I didn't regret it. I liked to feel desired by all and this desire consumed me.

I couldn't go a day without drinking and making out with someone. I wasn't proud of my condition, but I couldn't stop either. I no longer felt rejected, on the contrary, it seemed that I had everyone at my feet secretly even when it wasn't that secret anymore, not that it mattered. I was so disconnected from Hope and Lizzie that I didn't know if they were dating, staying or whatever. Too bad I didn't remain oblivious for a long time because when I came back from a party, I found Lizzie in the kitchen and she asked me to talk just that I gave things and went to my dorm and unfortunately she followed me.

"Jo, why have you been doing this? What is happening to you?" I snorted looking at her that seemed to be two of her.

Wow, those mushrooms are working a little late.

"It doesn't matter to you, okay?" I scoffed.

"Of course it matters to me! I'm your sister. Do you happen to know what they're calling you here?" Her voice even sounded worried, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now.

"I don't care, leave me alone." I entered my room huffing and closed the door in her face that in the same second opened the door with everything.

"This is all about Hope, isn't it?" I clenched my teeth and snorted. I didn't know what Lizzie intended, but I didn't like it one bit.

"What makes you think that what I do or don't do is intertwined with Hope?" I tried to sound convincing, but this subject got on my nerves.

"Who do you want to fool, Josette? I know very well you're in love with Hope and not from today . That's why you're hanging out with anyone out there."I sighed.

_Oh, fuck my life!_

"And what do you have to do with it?"

"I'm your sister and I worry about you-"

I laughed out of balance, trying not to fall, trying to focus on one of the drugs in my system would not let me think straight.

" _You can't_ , _y-you_ don't have the _**right**_! Give me the corner all these years and then come and talk like you care? When Mom traveled indefinitely you just knew how I felt about and just ignored, Elizabeth! Fuck! You just said I'm in love with Hope, but you still flirted with her several times in front of me?"

I pushed her out of my room and slammed the door. I had a great urge to cry, but I didn't. It wasn't long before I heard a door close, and I took the opportunity to go to Dad's office to steal at least one bottle of whiskey.

I went back to my room and took off my clothes, I needed a bath. Taking a huge sip of the bottle I went into the bathroom and headed for the tub to fill. I watched the tub fill up and by the time I got in the bottle it was only half full.

I kept bathing and drinking until I heard my bedroom door open. I wanted to scream in hate. In less than 20 seconds I saw Lizzie come into the bathroom with a swollen face.

"Look, sorry about Mommy, Jo. I know it's a sensitive subject and at the time I didn't care, but we need to help each other. I love you and I would never hit on Hope if I knew you liked her! I swear, I only realized when you started acting like that, it was kind of obvious. "

I turned incredulously at her, turning the bottle around at once and drank all the liquid inside. My vision had already been affected because I didn't know where to look. I got up from the tub, almost falling, and covered myself with the towel.

"What the hell does it matter now, Lizzie ?! What the h-hell does it matter that I'm in love with her? Does it matter that I was d-dreaming that I would marry her? It doesn't matter at all because it's easier not to." I held onto the wall."It will rain money before she looks at me like that. So you don't have to be crying feeling guilty, you can have her! After all, you're the one who she wants."

I staggered past her toward my wardrobe and searched for panties.

"So you won't even try?" I heard your voice and wished I didn't exist for the thousandth time that damn day.

"Try what for, Lizzie? You always win, don't you?" I finished drying myself and went to bed after putting the panties sitting there.

"Jo, I really like Hope, I'd love to clear the way for you and even help you, but I like her." The urge to cry, I looked away to the floor. More than ever, I had no chance with her.

"Ts'Okay, it's not your fault, I say, who wouldn't like her right?" She sat next to me and hugged me. Me and I was on the verge of tears.

"She likes you, Lizzie. She's already confessed to me. So, I suggest you don't let her go, she's a wonderful person." I Said letting some tears fall.

"Hey, don't cry. If you can't have her, so can't I. But we have another option."

"What option?" I asked frowning.

"We could share her." I was shocked to hear. Maybe it was the alcohol or the mushrooms. Maybe both. My body felt sluggish and unable to reason such a proposition. She could only be crazy.

"Wow, you finally snapped! Do you have any idea what you said?"

"Jo, calm down and listen to me." She put her hands on my shoulders, staring at me as she spoke.

"You love Hope, right?" I nodded. "And you love me too, right? I frowned at that question, too shocked to answer. "You don't think anything sexual, okay? Just answer, do you love me?" I nodded again. That was all I could do. "So what's the problem with sharing someone you love with someone you love? Remember when we were little and we shared toys? Almost the same thing."

"Except you didn't share." She snorted.

"You understood me!" I rolled my eyes in disbelief that my twin sister was suggesting I share Hope with her and on top of comparing her to a toy. My head was not very well and I was not believing to have this conversation with my sister. On the one hand, what Lizzie said tempted me because I like Hope so much, on the other I thought it was completely absurd. On top of that, the question that flew through my mind: How would this division occur? Was I starting to startle at the thought that my sister was proposing me a threesome? I pulled back a little tossing my head on the mattress and with my eyes closed asked, "Tell me something, when you say 'split' it means Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday she's mine and on Thursday Friday and Saturday she's yours or you want say split her at the same time? " I was afraid of that answer. If it was a friend, okay, but it's my sister.

Lizzie just shrugged. "I think this we can decide after we decide whether or not to do it, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think so. Are you saying that if you did, would you fuck me?" She sighed getting up from the bed I took to pull the cover because my almost naked body was making me cold.

"I'm not saying that, Jo! We're talking about sharing Hope, I'm just saying we can split her for tap dancing or together, that doesn't mean we're going to touch or anything. Relax." I did not understand. In my view it would still be completely wrong to have sex with the same person even if not at the same time. It would be wrong for me to see how Hope fucked her or vice versa. It would be wrong for her to eat both at the same time, to fuck one while sucking on the other. It would be completely wrong. But if it was so wrong, why did I feel wet at the thought? Why was it exciting to think of Hope lying between us? I could be going crazy too!

"You're not thinking of H-hope. Who guarantees she would accept that? By the way, who says she'll want to have a relationship with me too because as far as I know she only w-wants you." Lizzie grinned and gave a little laugh.

"That part you leave with me."


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lizzie, Hope and Josie do some bonding together. This is entirely smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning it contains incest in this so don't like dont read! I wanted to thank some of you for the kudos and the comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Being honest, this is entirely smut soooo
> 
> English isn't my first language so apologies for some mistakes that might have.

Not even in my wildest dreams and fantasies could I imagine being in such a situation.

I was sitting on my bedroom couch with Lizzie sitting on one of my thighs and Josie on the other. Lizzie was facing me with her legs spread and as she was wearing her uniform skirt I could feel the heat of her pussy on top of my leg. Josie was sitting sideways on my lap with her legs closed and her back straight. I noticed that she was nervous and trying to relax her by stroking her back.

When Lizzie came up with the idea of having a relationship with both of them, I thought it was a prank. First because it was totally strange that she was really thinking of sharing someone with her sister, and second because I was far from imagining that Josie would have any sexual interest in me or   
whatever.

I mean, I was never good at observing others' behavior towards me but I was sure if she really liked me that way I would have realized, after all I knew her as well as myself.

Or at least that's what I thought.

I couldn't even say how many times I had a hard time during the nights I slept in their room, when they still slept together, and even after. As much as we were friends, I recognized that they were both hot. I had never tried anything with Josie out of respect for our friendship and thinking she saw me as a sister after all. If she had given me a hint, I would have taken the opportunity. 

But I never noticed anything. No looks, no double-meaning phrase, nothing. That's why I was surprised when Lizzie said that. Maybe Josie hadn't said anything to me for the same reason I never confessed my attraction to her so as not to end our friendship. Or maybe she hid what she felt out of shame or fear that I didn't feel the same way. 

Stopping to think, Josie and I would have been the perfect couple. Our story would have been like one of those movie novels, where two people know each other since childhood begin a relationship after years of friendship. There is no one in the world who knew or understood me better than her, and vice versa, it couldn't have been more perfect. But as a wise man has said, everything has its purpose. 

Lizzie's lips started to run down my neck as I held her waist with one hand and with the other continued to smooth Josie's back, which was not completely relaxed yet. I reached up to her face and patted it. Our eyes met, and I flashed a smile that I hoped would be reassuring as I brought my hand to the nape of her neck and slowly approached my face. When our lips finally met, I kissed her calmly.

As the kiss progressed, I felt that she was relaxing and no longer tense. Josie's kiss was just like her, sweet and calm and deep. It started shy but little by little, turned into an hourly meow kiss that mixed with the bites and bites that Lizzie gave on my neck, made my cock start to show signs of life.

I only parted my mouth from Josie's when I felt my lungs burn from the breathlessness but I didn't have much time to catch my breath as Lizzie soon replaced her sister's mouth, kissing me hard. They seemed to have changed roles, because Josie was attacking the other side of my neck. The bites and sucks were more delicate than Lizzie's but made me shiver just the same.

We had barely started and I was already horny as fuck. Without even realizing it, my hands were already on the butt of each of them is when I started to squeeze, they both moaned.

The sound of those moans made my dick harden completely and I prayed that any of them would start touching me. 

When my kiss with Lizzie ended, she took off her shirt and since she wore no bra, her pink boobs looked good on my face. Without thinking twice, I brought my face up to one of them and began to suck on the nipple. She held my hair and started grinding her pussy on my thigh and the more I sucked the more I felt it wet on my leg. After taking a bite on the top of her breast, leaving a small mark, I moved to the other.

As I licked and sucked Lizzie's boob, I felt a warm hand rise up my thigh until it reached the middle of my legs and squeezed my cock.

"Fuck!" I gasped at the feeling of it, looking down and seeing Josie's small hand massaging my cock. When I looked up to look at her, I noticed that she had also taken off her top and saw her bite her lip as I looked at the volume on my pants and I could only imagine those red pouty lips around my cock. 

I looked down at Josie's boobs, and held her left breast in my hand, massaging lightly. So soft I wondered what I wanted to do with them.

Before this night is over, I have to see those boobs covered in my cum.

After we were all naked, they sat on either side of me, attacking my neck again. Meanwhile, their hands roamed over each of my thighs.

I didn't do much, just played with their hair and prayed that they would have mercy on me and take their hands to my already throbbing cock. But they seemed to have agreed to drive me crazy with so much foreplay and I decided that three could play this game. 

I put my hands up their thighs and did the exact same thing. I smoothed their soft skin and raised my hands very close to each other's sex and then lowered to my knees again. I felt their breathing quicken and saw both of them spread their legs.

As we continued this teasing game, I say, " Let's go to my bed." 

"Sure" Josie said and Lizzie nodded.

We lay in bed and I was in the middle of the two again. We hadn't planned anything, we had not talked about how we would do it, who would go first and etc. I preferred to let them take the initiative and do what they wanted and were comfortable so I wouldn't cross any boundaries.

And I can only say that I loved what they did.

Something told me that although they had not talked to me about what to do at that time, but they had talked to each other because they were super synchronized. They began to lower their lips from my neck to my breasts and each sucked one for a good second before continuing to lower. 

They kiss and take light bites down my belly and when close to my member, I held my breath. Before they even started, I already imagined them both licking my cock, each on one side and then their tongues meeting in the head. That thought almost made me cum and I had to control myself so as not to embarrass myself.

I felt a hot, wet tongue rise from the base of my cock to my head and sighed with happiness. I lifted my head off the pillow and looked down, seeing the tongue belonged to Josie and propped myself up on my elbows so I could watch the scene.

"Damn..." 

Josie closed her lips around the head of my cock and began to suck. As she sucked, she ran her tongue over the head and it drove me crazy and made me moan.

"Shit! Do that again."

And she did. She spent some time just sucking and licking her head before starting to lower her head. She was slowly moving inch by inch of my cock into her mouth and before long she had swallowed me completely. I closed my eyes, surrendered to the pleasure the muscles in her throat were giving me. 

Lizzie got close to my ear whispering, "Do you like that? Do you like watching my sister suck your cock? Maybe I should help her." I gasped at the thought. 

But if I thought it was pleasure, I redefined the concept of the word when Lizzie joined Josie and started to lick my balls. It was the first time I had felt two tongues in there at the same time and I was unable to describe how good it was Lizzie's tongue roamed my balls as Josie's rose up and down my cock and it was a miracle I hadn't yet come. They shifted positions shortly after, and Lizzie began to lower her head on my cock while Josie gave me light sucks on my balls. 

Unlike Josie, Lizzie couldn't put everything in her mouth but she sucked as hot as her sister and it didn't take a minute for me to come in her mouth.

"Oh fuuck!"

I filled her mouth with my hot cum, moaning and throwing myhead on the pillow. I was in heaven, catching my breath with a smile on my lips when Josie's scream made me open my eyes.

"Lizzie!" 

She was pushing her sister and looking at her angrily and I frowned at them, not understanding anything. Lizzie didn't seem to care about Josie's anger because she had a funny smile on her lips. 

"Don't be so dramatic, Jojo. I just wanted you to taste her too."

"Idiot!"

My jaw dropped at that. 

Lizzie had kissed Josie.

Wow. 

And I had missed the scene. I can't believe this!

"Well, you could do it again." I said without thinking. Lizzie laughed as she listened, Josie rolled her eyes and I put my hands in the air, leaving the subject behind. But just thinking about the two of them kissing, and with my enjoyment in the middle, was enough to make me hard again.

I sat on the bed, holding their hands and pulling them close, before kissing each other. Lizzie pushed me, making me lie on the bed again and putting her mouth to my ear, whispering:

"You got hard again thinking about the kiss, didn't you, pervert?" 

She was kissing her twin sister and I am the pervert?

"If you behave properly, then I'll do it again for you." That promise made my cock throb and she smiled, biting my earlobe. 

When Lizzie walked away, Josie looked at us a little suspiciously before sitting on top of my cock. Her pussy was so wet that it immediately made my cock lubricated. She kept humping her wet cunt on my cock going back and forth and moaning, leaning on my belly with both hands. I held her slim waist and looked back at those boobs and without holding myself put the one of them in the mouth.

I sucked willingly risking moans of pleasure from Josie, who kept rubbing on my cock. I lowered my hands to her ass and squeezed hard, exchanging one breast for the other.

The heat of her pussy around my cock was delirious, I felt like every bit of me inside her until she finished sitting. 

She wasted no time in starting to ride me, she went up and down between soft wiggles and wobbly forces. I let her set the pace and just squeeze her waist as I watched my cock in and out of her.

"Uh, yes, H-hope! Please pound me," I held her and started to pound her harder. "Ooh, fuck!Yes" Josie moaned louder and louder and Lizzie nibbled my neck driving me crazy. 

"Keep pounding my sister, Hope. Can't you see how much she enjoys your big cock?" Lizzie says and I almost died.

At one point, my vision of Josie's face was obscured by Lizzie's body that placed her legs on either side of me and left her pussy at the level of my mouth. I didn't need any indication and immediately started licking her pussy. Lizzie leaned both hands against the wall and closed her eyes. I was on her clit and still holding Josie's waist with one hand and holding Lizzie's with the other.

As Josie rode my cock, Lizzie rubbed her clit on my tongue and they both squealed with delight. I felt like the luckiest person in the world at that time, I felt like Josie's hot cunt in my cock and was sticking her tongue in Lizzie that kept rolling in my mouth.

I squeezed their ass and sucked Lizzie's clit again and fucked Josie harder. Lizzie gripped my hair tightly and let out a long moan coming in my mouth. I kept licking her sex, swallowing her cum while fucking Josie. "Stronger, Hope! Oh, God!" Josie begged to get close to cum.

She had a few spasms and continued to settle her pussy. I soon knew she was coming, when I felt her wet even more my cock letting out a long, hoarse moan. I came too, when she tightened her inner muscles, spilling my cum inside her. 

They lay back on each side of me, and we just exchanged some affection, saying nothing. Josie kissed me and Lizzie massaged my dick who was getting hard again and when Josie and I stopped kissing, Lizzie smirked at her sister.

"Did you like my taste, Jojo?" Josie snorted and threw a pillow at Lizzie, who was laughing at her twin's reaction.

"Why would you say something like that Elizabeth!"

"'You didn't answer because you liked it." Josie simply rolled over and said nothing. 

I was sure she liked it, Lizzie's taste was delicious. Why is everything that is forbidden so exciting? It was enough for me to think of them eating themselves to feel the arousal and get hard again. 

Lizzie wasted no time enjoying it and turned around asking me to eat her. I grab her from behind and she stays at all fours, I positioned the head of my cock in her wet entrance, entering at once and hard. 

Lizzie moaned loudly, throwing her head back as I thrust her hard. I squeezed her ass and took the opportunity to spank, testing the territory. When I saw that I liked it I gave another stronger one and I grab her waist again, fucking her faster.

"Oh, Hope, yes!" She moaned breathlessly. I noticed that she had turned her face toward Josie and was biting her lip looking at her sister. It was every time she wanted to kiss Josie again. Lizzie was a little pervert, and that was what turned me on the most in this situation, knowing that if it was up to her, they would fuck. She didn't seem to mind being her twin, but Josie didn't seem so comfortable with the situation.

Out of nowhere, Lizzie reached up to the nape of Josie's neck and pulled her head, bringing their faces together and kissed her. I tightened her waist at the sight of it and bit my lip, it was undoubtedly the hottest scene I'd ever seen in my life. Josie resisted at first, but soon she surrendered.

I don't know how much it took but soon they were kissing by mutual agreement and I was staring hungrily. When we started the night, I never imagined that something would roll between them and now they were kissing in front of me and I couldn't be more excited. 

Or so I thought. 

What happened next went to a whole new level. They kept kissing and started touching and when I realize, Lizzie was already sucking Josie's boobs, I kept pounding her and she kissed her sister's body until she reached her pussy. 

By now Josie was lying with her legs spread and seemed to have completely forgotten that she didn't even want Lizzie to kiss her minutes ago.

I could see that there were still remaining of my cum Josie's cunt when Lizzie started to go down on her and I held on like never to not come in the moment. Lizzie had her head between her legs eating Josie while I fucked her as hard as I could. It felt more like an erotic dream than reality. 

"Oh, shit, Lizzie, please don't stop! I'm gonna come"

Josie had her eyes closed, holding the blonde's hair and rubbing Lizzie's tongue on her pussy. They both moaned and I wasn't so quiet.

I felt Lizzie's pussy contract shortly after she stopped sucking Josie; who by the cries of pleasure seemed to have already come; and threwhaer ass back, moaning loudly and cumming on my cock. I held her waist and pound a few more times and when I felt like I was coming, I got out of her because I wanted to come in Josie's boobs.

I knelt beside Josie and jerked my cock a little until I came and let all my cum fall into those perfect breasts when I finished I threw myself on the bed completely exhausted. I breathed like I had just run a marathon despite having a good physical condition.

I caught a glimpse of Lizzie licking my fucking sister's breasts, but I was too exhausted to do anything, they kissed and then they kissed me before lying next to me. I got back in the middle of two and sighed.

What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Anyway see ya.


	3. One, two, three...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only you and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, I add two more tags as you can see. If its not your thing, byyyyee. Okay so its basically angst and smut... I wasn't really planning on posting another. This isn't my favorite actually but you guys wanted and I did my best. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> English is not my first language. 
> 
> THIS CONTAINS INCEST IN CASE YOU don't know but by now you should. But I'm just reminding yall. 
> 
> See ya

It's been two weeks since the first and last time Hope and Lizzie fucked the sense out of me.

Being honest with you, I liked it but it's to much for me! I don't look at Lizzie the same way as before and I don't know if I ever will. I can't think straight. I can't help but feel like I'm going to explode and go straight to hell after what we did.

I feel _guilty._

You know that guilty pleasure you have once or twice? Well I'm screwed. When my conscience came out of the waves of pleasure that day I felt like I was going to die.

Why weren't Lizzie feeling the same way? Am I overthinking?

No.

Yes, but what we did was definitely wrong and if someone else knew what we did I don't know what would happen to us.

I just got to the door of my room and that's my new routine. Wake up, shower, eat, class, go to my room and stay for the rest of the day getting high, mastubating or drinking. 

Or the three options above, it really depends on how much horny I am after seeing those two. I'm not proud of it. 

I opened the door and noticed a figure in my room. Can I die right now, earth? _Oh have mercy, please..._

"Hi, dad." I say looking at my father. This can't be good and I'm horny as fuck, can he leave already please?

"Hi, honey. Lizzie told me you weren't feeling okay. Is there something wrong?" Fucking bastard I wanna kill Lizzie. 

"No, I'm not feeling well I have this horrible headache that won't leave me." It wasn't a entirely lie. I'm kinda hangover from earlier. 

I put my bag at the corner and take my heels of. **_Ugh, I'm so tired_**. 

"Do you need something?" He says looking concerned about it. That's a first. Wow.

Walking to my bed slowly I lay down and take a deep breath, this is so weird, I look at the ceiling and start to count the green stars.

"It's fine, don't need anything. I'm just gonna take a nap." It wasn't a lie either, I'm going to take a nap after I masturbate and drink the thoughts out of my mind. 

"Ok, sweetheart. I love you." He came really close to me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you to, dad." He looks at me and turns to leave my room. 

Once I was alone I went to my box and got a bottle of tequila. That's exactly what I need right now. I started drinking and undressed until I was only in the shirt and panties. 

I kept drinking and reached my other phone.

I had another phone because I had a entirely different life on there and I didn't like to mix with my normal stuff. 

I unlock it to see how many people had tried to reach me on my Dm's. I love Twitter and most of the people in it. My last photo had 19k of likes I can't help but to shiver in happiness. In less than 3 months I got 24k of followers it was so weird because I only post some photos, without my face, and some snarky comments. I love every kind of compliment about my body and my personality that I get and all of the attention I'm having. 

I keep drinking and scrolling through Twitter sometimes switching to Instagram. When I'm done with everything on social media I post a picture that I took yesterday while masturbating on Twitter and I groan because now I could only think about those two.

_Damn!_

I locked my door and take my shirt off and laid down on my bed only on my underwear. Suddenly all the thoughts of two weeks ago were flooding my mind. 

Fuck! I hate feeling so horny but I can't help myself but to think about Hope and Lizzie on me.

I close my eyes and started to pass my fingers throw my panties who were practically soaked and I was going to have to relieve this sexual tension building or I wouldn't rest any time soon. 

I thought about Lizzie pulling my panties down and bending me over the bed and I think about Hope grabbing me and spanking my ass, telling me how much of a naughty girl I was for having those thoughts. 

Only if they knew...

Puting my panties aside I slipped a ttwo fingers inside of me and groaned. I imagined her forcing me to my knees and playfully rubbing her cock against my mouth. I'd press my lips against her cock and look up at her teasing. Damn, I want her so bad! 

" _Fuck_ , that feels good," I whispered as I slid my fingers over my sensitive clit. I'd spread my legs wide for Hope and wait to Lizzie stop teasing my nippled. I imagined Hope's cock pushing past my wet pussy lips, filling me up deep.

I tease my clit for a couple of minutes 

I eased my fingers back inside my pussy. My hips started to rock and gyrate against my hand as I continued to pleasure myself. Just as I started to feel the coil of heat about to explode in my center, I heard a knock on my door. 

Is this some kind of punishment for having nasty thoughts? Well maybe I deserve a punishment but not this.

No way I'm stopping this.

Just going to pretend I didn't heard anything and continue. 

The person is still knocking and I continue to move my fingers as quick as I need and with my other hand I play with my hard nipple. 

"Oh fuck!" I swear not trying to be loud but I'm not sure if the person outside heard but it stopped the knock.

I imagine how deep Hope could get and curls my fingers. I feel the heat and my walls clenching around my fingers.

 _Damn_.

I feel my body relax after I cum and I take a deep breath. 

I stay like this with my fingers inside for what's like 3 minutes then I heard keys opening my door and suddenly my eyes are wide open.

  
I take my fingers out and reach for my sheets to cover my naked body. 

  
I heard footsteps and there's probably two of them. I'm going to murder somebody today .

What the actual fuck? Who has keys to my room? Oh no.

"She's been drinking again, I thought she'd stop. " I heard Hope's voice. 

"She clearly didn't. Last time I caught her she was pretty much drunk." Lizzie says. 

Bitch.

I really want them. Oops it's the alcohol. What is wrong with me?

"What do you wanna do? Should we wake her?" Hope asks. 

"I don't know, maybe? If she's not too drunk we can talk to her about what happened." Lizzie says. I can't believe this. Oh my God. What should I do?

"Can you guys leave?" I mumble without bothering to open my eyes, I don't want to deal with them because I don't know 

"Jo, you're awake, good, we all need to talk." My blonde twin says and I can't help but huff.

"I don't want to talk, Lizzie! I want both of you to leave!" I finally open my eyes to see my sister and Hope standing closely to my bed.

"Josie, please.. We can't stay like this forever. " Hope says and I lift my head looking straight at her.

"I think we can, actually. So leave please."

"Don't be like that Jo, I love you and I don't want you sad." 

"Well you should have thought about that before suggesting we fuck we Hope because that's exactly how I got in this mess!" 

"We didn't mean to hurt you, Josie, we wanna make this right. We can talk and sort this out because we liked what happened and we wanted to do again some other time but then we gotta make sure you're ok with it which you aren't so we need to know why." Hope says carefully and I can't barely wrap my head around this information. 

"I just... Well, I feel guilty, ok?I love both of you and I just can't understand how you guys are so okay with it because if someone else find out what we did that wouldn't be ok!"

  
"But that didn't happen and never will we can be careful with it. I mean, we shouldn't hide or love but in this case it might be necessary. You're not alone Jo, we love you too no matter what can happened not." Hope says and a tear falls form my eyes.

And I hear Lizzie mumble but couldn't get what she said.

"What?"

"Nothing. We just need to fix your drinking problem before you turn into dad."

"I don't know what you are talking about. " It's not a drinking problem, I just like it sometimes 

"Sure." I frown at her tone. I can't believe this.

"I'm sure we can discuss this later, we have a lot to talk."

"Let's just start with me getting dressed." I say and they look at each other. 

_**third-person**_  
\-------

  
They were all breathless after the longest make out session in the world but that didn't mean that they were stopping anytime soon.

  
Josie's hard nipples were pressed against thin cotton of the sheets, she felt Hope's tongue dancing against her neck, and her sister’s eyes wide open with desire staring at her. “ _Hmmmm_ , _Hope_...” She swallowed thickly trying to contain herself. “ _Fuck_!” She leaned in, pulling Hope away from her neck, smashing her mouth against Lizzies for the second time today. They both moaned softly into the kiss and Hope watched with wide eyes as their tongues moved hungrily against each other.

The sheets didn't cover Josie anymore and her panties were long gone she didn't think it would be possible to be more soaked than she is but she was wrong. Josie felt herself dripping on her tights aching for some touching.

The Mikaelson girl notice and shifted in the brunette's bed, slipping her hand up Josie’s thigh, fingers brushing over the soaked area, drawing a loud moan from the girls lips into her sister’s mouth as she spread her lips, teasing her fingers over her entrance. 

The sisters parted, panting, both flushed as Josie looked at her Hope with wide eyes. “ _Hmm_ , don't stop...” she gasped as Hope's pressed two fingers into her cunt, lifting her hips and moving to take her fingers deeper.

“You’re so wet, Jo, so ready to take my cock.” Hope purred against her ear, earning a soft groan from the girl. Looking at the blonde, watching the watching them with wide eyes and with her lips pressed as she took in the sight of the auburn haired girl fucking her twin.

Lizzie knew her sister well enough to know she loved when someone would go down on her. So she slowly lowered herself to her knees, shifting in the to get between Josie's legs getting a moan from the girl.

  
" _Hmmm_!" Josie yelped at the feeling of her sister’s mouth really close to her cunt as Hope's fingers worked inside of her, pumping in and out. “ _Fuck, yes, Lizzie!_ " she groaned softly as she squirmed against her sister’s mouth and clenched on Hope's fingers “I'm ready, Hope! F-fuck me, please... _Hmm_! I want your cock!" The youngest Saltzman practically begged, rocking her hips as fast as she could against both girls.

Hearing that Lizzie kept sucking her sisters clit harder meanwhile worked her fingers down on her own cunt and started to touch herself.

"I will after you cum right now." Hope whispers it. " Will you be a good girl for me and cum when I say?"

"Hmmm, _y-yes_!" Josie gasped loudly feeling her sister work her tongue on her sensitive clit. " _Liz_.."

“Do it faster, Lizzie ” The Auburn haired girl says as she sees her girl really close. Lizzies starts suckling faster and while still working fingers on herself.

Hope can feel Jo's clenching around her fingers tightly and can only think about it around her cock. Fuck. Hope get her free hand lowering to the girls nipples mouth and suddenly Josie couldn't form a coherent sentence. She never felt so good in her whole life, feeling all the attention on her body she was on cloud nine. 

"Cum all over my fingers, Jo, let us see how much you appreciate us"

“ _Yess, I-_ ” She started but couldn't finish her sentence whining as she came hard on Hope's hand and Lizzie's mouth still grinding a little she smiles.

Lizzie get up not even finished herself and press a kiss on Josie's lips who corresponded quickly tasting herself. 

They stopped kissing to watch Hope play with Josie's wet cunt with her cock. The younger girl groaned as the older spread her legs wider.

The blonde go to whisper in the twins ear "She's gonna fuck you with her big cock and you're going to scream our names then she's going to fuck me and you're watch." Lizzie kisses her and both of girls moan.

Hope starts to pound Josie hard earning some soft moans and a lot of loud ones that are stopped by Lizzie's fingers who were now in Josie's mouth. 

"See how happy she is, Hope? Our girl just needed some good fuck to get in a better mood." The blonde says michevoulsy. 

" _Hmm_ , I think that too, Liz!" Hope moans softly enjoying the feel of her cock in the hot wet cunt.

" _H-hoope_ , please." The brunette keeps gasping and can't barely keep her eyes open.

"Are you cumming Jo?" Hope fucks her harder slapping the girls thighs.

" _Nmnn, yeess_ , j-just a bit" The girl says and the older stops fucking her.

"What? Why?" Josie frowns eager. 

"Let's play a game, who cums first wont be able to cum the next round." Josie smiled confidently but not really because she felt like she could cum anytime with Hope.

"That's not fair! Josie already came." Lizzie huffs rolling her eyes.

"Life's not fair, baby. You heard me. I want you two to masturbate each other while I fuck whomever I want, understand?" The girls only nod eager to get some.

Hope puts them side by side and starts fucking Lizzie who's being masturbated by Jo's fingers.

"Fuck, Hope! Harder, p-please." The blonde girl yelped as the older girl started to pound her harder. With soft cries Lizzie felt herself getting closer as if her sister could sense that Josie turned her torso enough to have both arms on the girl one hand on her clit and the other on the hard pink nipples.

" _Shit, Jo! Hmmm, Hope, noo!"_ She says as she feels too close, she didn't wanna lose but she didn't think she could hold it.

"Are you gonna cum all over my cock, Liz? I'll make you clean it after as your punishment if you cum right now." Lizzie groaned as her sister hands were teasing her.

"Hope, pleaseee, let me cum!" The Auburn haired girl felt Lizzie clenching around her and worked faster grabbing the girl by the waist tightly knowing it got the blonde even more worked up. 

"I'm not holding you, babe, you can cum," Lizzie lost all the little control she had, cumming on Hope's cock with a loud moan "But remember what I said huh?"

Lizzie ignores and turns her head to kiss Josie who's surprised by Hope grabbing her the waist tightly. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Josie moaned as she felt Hope's cock on her wet cunt again, she was so sensitive and wouldn't last much. Hope was really close too and couldn't wait to cum inside the girls pussy.

Quickly Hope put the girl on all fours. 

"I'm going to cum inside this tight pussy of yours, isn't that what you want?" They both moan.

" _Pleaaase_ , don't stop, so _c-close, hmnn_ " Josie says as the hot feeling started to take over her body, it only took one spank to make her cum all over Hope's cock. " _Fuuck, hmmm"_

Not ten seconds later Hope came hard inside Josie's pussy. "So good! _Damn_.." She slides out and can see her cum dripping out of the girl's cunt with the tip of her cock she collects and puts back in pounding one more time hearing the girl soft cries. " _Hmn_ , you're both so fucking hot!." She her cock out again watching the twins kiss each other and lay besides them.

After some quiet time Josie decides to break it.

"We promise here that we will never tell anyone, right" Jo says quietly. 

"We promise." They say at the same time and close their eyes enjoying the moment. 

_Josie just wanted one thing: That the earth have mercy on her filthy soul._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this with one more only! But I don't know when I'll post the other one... Anyway, for those who are interested, I'm starting a series with Josie/Lizzie one shots some might have Hope or not it will depend, it will be out soon. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this and thank you for your support on my writing. This makes me happy.

**Author's Note:**

> See ya soon! Tell me what you are thinking


End file.
